Someone to talk to!
by frequentscribbler
Summary: In my sixth Fanfic I am going to continue the theme of Fanfic #3. Chummy struggles to cope with the fact that she is pregnant again. She is happy of course, but at the same time, extremely scared. She needs someone to talk to, other than Peter. He just tells her what he thinks she's wants to hear. Chummy turns to Cynthia, the two discuss her worries.


_Someone to talk to..._

_Chummy led on the bed cuddling a sleepy Freddie, the story of Peter Rabbit in her hand. She looked to her son who had curled up under the quit cradling his handmade Peter Rabbit, he almost looked like a rabbit himself. She opened the book and started to read, not needing to even look at the words, both Peter and Chummy knew the book off by heart. It was Freddie's favourite, he asked for it to be read every night._

**'Once u****_pon a time there were four little rabbits, and their names were Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-Tail and of course ...'_** _Chummy hesitated._

**_'PETER!'_** _Bellowed Freddie._

**_'They lived with their mother in a sandbank, underneath the roots of a very big fir tree.'_** _Chummy stroked the face of her sleepy son who kissed her hand in appreciation._ **_'Now my dears. Said Old Mrs Rabbit one morning. You may go into to the fields or down the lane but don't go into Mr McGregor's garden. Your father had an accident there, he was put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor. Now run along, and don't get into mischief, I am going out.'_**

_Freddie had dropped off to sleep, a faint snore began to rumble, Chummy kissed his forehead and whispered_ **_'You're going to be a big brother!'_** _She lay back, nestled her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes._

_She started to think about the new life that was growing inside of her, she dreamed about what would it be. A little brother or a little sister? Just imagine the mischief of two little boys, she'd be even more outnumbered. Peter hoped for a girl, but of course they'd be happy with either. A happy and healthy baby along with no complications is all they hoped for. The two had decided to keep the pregnancy under wraps until it came the time people were beginning to realise or when Chummy felt it was time to tell people. Peter wanted Chummy to give up work straightaway, he thought the stress of work could have contributed to the complications, he didn't want to take the risk this time, but of course she didn't want to, she wanted to carry on working until she felt it was time to stop. The only thing they could agree on was when to tell Freddie. They wanted to leave it until they were ready to tell everyone, to save poor Freddie having to keep such a secret. _

_Chummy began to feel a fluttering sensation in her tummy, it couldn't be the baby could it? It was so early. She didn't start feeling Freddie until 6 months into the pregnancy. She placed her hand on the area, it continued. She kept her eyes closed and embraced the feeling. Soon enough she was falling asleep but was suddenly woken by a hand gently brushing the hair away from her eyes._

**_'Wake up darling!'_**_Whispered Peter._ **_'Tea is ready!'_**

_Chummy opened her eyes and was met by a husband bearing gifts. He had stopped at the Fish shop on his way home. The smell of vinegar caused Chummy an unpleasant turn, she was going to be sick._

**_'Are_** **_you_** **_okay_** **_Camilla?'_** _Asked_ _Peter_ _as_ _he_ _placed_ _the_ _tray_ _onto_ _the_ _bedside_ _table._

_She_ _resisted_ _the_ _urge, '__**How**_ _**sweet,**_ _**but**_ _**I'm**_ _**afraid**_ _**vinegar**_ _**is**_ _**a**_ _**taste**_ _**to**_ _**far**_ _**for**_ _**me**_ _**at**_ _**the**_ _**moment!'**_

_Chummy_ _dashed_ _for_ _the_ _bathroom._ _Peter_ _picked_ _up_ _Freddie_ _and_ _took_ _him_ _into_ _his_ _room._ _Sounds_ _of_ _retching_ _echoed_ _from_ _the_ _bathroom,_ _this_ _was_ _the_ _worst_ _part_ _of_ _pregnancy._ _Peter_ _creeped_ _back_ _to_ _their_ _bedroom_ _and_ _started_ _to_ _munch_ _on_ _the_ _unwanted_ _fish_ _and_ _chips but had to leave them, the sound wasn't something he wanted to hear whilst eating. Chummy returned to the bedroom, looking very worst for wear. Peter invited her onto the bed._

_**'What can I get you?'**__ He asked as he wrapped her up in the quilt. __**'My mother always swore by dry toast when feeling sick.'**_

_Chummy just nodded along slowly, again closing her eyes. Peter rushed to the kitchen. Chummy just led there hands over her eyes. Moments passed and Peter returned with a piece of toast and a glass of water. He sat Chummy up and started to help her drink the water. _

_**'I feel so rotten Peter'**__ Cried Chummy finding it hard to swallow the water. __**'I can't remember it being this stressful with Freddie'**_

_**'Camilla, we had other things to worry at this stage with Freddie, we were in the bush, there were dangerous animals. I believe that took away our focus'**__ Laughed Peter. __**'Now come on, eat the toast. It will make you feel better.' **_

_**'I'm scared Peter!'**__ Sobbed Chummy. __**'I'm really scared, what if I lose it?'**_

_Peter stroked the face of his wife and gently kissed her forehead. __**'Camilla, try not to worry about it.' **_

_**'I do try Peter, I look at Freddie and get excited about what this one will look like, whether it will be another mini Peter, or whether I will get my mini Chummy but that doesn't mean I don't worry. I can't help but remember what happened last time.' **_

_**'I know its hard Camilla, but we just have to focus on whats happening, you are having another baby, that baby is growing inside of you. You will be fine, you will do great and we will have a beautiful baby at the end of everything.'**__ Reassured Peter._

_Again Chummy just nodded along, she just wanted someone to talk to. Peter would tell her exactly what she wanted to hear, she needed someone to be straight with her. She needed to know what the feeling meant, was it the baby? Was it a sign of complications? She needed to speak to someone at Nonnatus House, but who? Someone who she knew would keep it a secret. Sister Julienne maybe, but people would wonder why she was coming to the house. What about Trixie? She comes over quite often now that Jenny is halfway across London, no one would suspect a thing. Better not, Trixie is known to have a gossip, no, not Trixie. The only person Chummy trusted completely was Cynthia._

_**'Call Nonnatus House, ask for Cynthia. Tell her I am unwell.'**__ Demanded Chummy. Peter hesitated. __**'Please Peter! I feel unwell, I need to see a nurse!' **__Chummy gently pushed Peter off the bed with her feet. __**'Please Peter!'**_

_He kissed her before muttering, __**'I you say so dear!'**_

_He exited, leaving Chummy to wallow in self pity. She could hear him dialing then say, __**'It's Peter, Chummy's not well. She asked for Cynthia to come. Thank you. I will tell her.'**__ Peter started to walk back up to the bedroom, Chummy adjusted herself to make it look like she had been tucked up all the time and was not in fact eavesdropping._

_**'She's on her way Camilla, I'll wait for her downstairs'**__ Peter said in a grumpy voice as he retreated to the living room._

_Twenty minutes passed, Chummy lay waiting on the bed. The fluttering feeling returned just as Cynthia and Peter walked into the room. __**'Here, feel.'**_

_Cynthia placed her hand to where Chummy was pointing. __**'Chummy, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're pregnant!' **_

_**'Oh I know, thats why I asked you here. We found out a couple of weeks ago. What does this feeling mean? Is it the baby? Is it okay?'**__ Badgered Chummy._

_Cynthia removed her coat and sat next to Chummy. She did the routine checks and found no reason to worry. Peter once again retreated to the living room, he becomes easily distressed when Chummy is being poked and prodded, it brings back bad memories. _

_**'Everything is fine Chummy. I'm pretty sure that is the baby you can feel. It's very close to the stomach, that's why you can feel it so easily. It's a good size, any ideas on how far you are?'**__ Asked Cynthia._

_**'I think about three months.'**__ Replied Chummy who was doing the maths in her head._

_**'Seems about right!'**__ Smiled Cynthia. __**'Why did call me here Chummy?'**_

_**'I'm scared!'**_

_**'About what?'**__ Asked Cynthia._

_**'I'm not ready.'**__ Cried Chummy._

_**'You still have six months to get used to the idea!'**__ Giggled Cynthia._

_**'I don't think I'll ever be ready! I can't help but worry about what happened last time. What if that happens again?'**__ Chummy said as she began to panic._

_**'Chummy. I can't lie to you and say it won't happen again, because you know it could, but we will be here. Worrying won't help. Worrying won't stop it. All worrying will do is cause you stress.'**__ Consoled Cynthia as she placed her hand on that if Chummy._

_**'Will I have to go to the maternity home? I really want to stay here'**__ Quivered Chummy._

_**'When it is your time, ring us and we will come, you know that.'**__ Said Cynthia. __**'But just to be on the safe side, you better ring for Dr. Turner as well.'**__ Added Cynthia. __**'How come you didn't tell us?'**_

_**'We wanted to wait till I felt ready. We haven't even told Freddie yet!'**__ Replied Chummy. __**'We didn't want to tell people then something happen, I didn't want to get my hopes up!'**_

_**'Well it's certainly happening now! Maybe you should tell Sister Julienne, I don't think you should work up to the birth this time, that could have been a contributing factor last time, put your feet up and enjoy some time with Freddie before this little one comes along!'**__ Cynthia gathered her equipment and the two went down to the living room. Peter stood to attention, as if his Superintendent was entering the room._

_**'Is everything okay?' **__Said Peter, dreading the answer._

_**'Of course it is!'**__ Smiled Chummy. __**'It's definitely a baby!'**_

_**'Congratulations!'**__ Smiled Cynthia._

_**'How are you feeling?'**__ He asked as he sheepishly walked towards her._

_**'I'm still scared but worrying will only make things worse.'**__ Sighed Chummy. __**'And I'm going to speak to Sister Julienne! I will try and relax. Spend more time at home with Freddie!'**_

_**'Thank you Cynthia. Glad she's listened to you! It's not like I've been saying the same!'**__ Huffed Peter. _

_**'Can I get you a cup of tea?'**__ Asked Chummy as she offered Cynthia a seat._

_**'I mustn't, I'm on call. Thank you anyway!'**__ Refused Cynthia who headed for the door._

_**'Oh of course. Thank you so much for coming over.'**__ Thanked Chummy._

_Chummy appreciated her friend's love and attention but deep down she was still scared. She wished that it would disappear but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She had to try and enjoy it as much as she could. First on her list was talking to Sister Julienne. This is something she dreaded. This meant it was actually happening. That she would finally have to give up her precious career._


End file.
